


Child games

by Notarealfan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notarealfan/pseuds/Notarealfan
Summary: My submission for the regular BVDN hosted by the TPTH discord server. 10 prompts with 100 words.Bulma stops a fight between saiyans boys.





	Child games

**Loading**  

The three goon boys were laughing, hassling and kicking the poor child beaten in the floor. The oldest -old to be considered a child- was the one kicking, it didn’t matter that he was following orders, since he was pleased to comply. The tallest -and hairiest- was his own brother, that much she knew thanks to the loading data in her wristband; at least he was just laughing.

This was typical. Saiyans. Riot was in every part of the planet.

Her issue was with the little entitled kid who was bothering every other boy there because he could.

Prince Vegeta.

**Crash**

“Get up third class!” Prince Vegeta ordered with derision in his childish voice. When the kid didn’t raise from the ground, he crashed his booted foot into the kid’s stomach.

He laughed again as the kid stood in quaky legs with fists guarding his face. Bloodied and grubby from the abuse he was still recognizable, it was her friend Goku.

No girl, she had to correct herself, they weren’t on earth anymore. In here he was supposed to be Kakarot, another saiyan who bullied weaker beings because he could.

But she knew that like her, he wasn’t adapting to their new home.

**Game** **over**

Goku didn’t hook his bait. Fight was his passion, the thing that scratched a smile on his face and sent his pulse racing with adrenaline.

This wasn’t. The prince took advantage on his title and power to humiliate those weaker than him. Which was almost -if not- everyone around him. He would abase his own subjects in a twisted fashion of encouragement.

His kingdom ruled with brutality and savagery. Enslaving those whom they thought were lesser than them and abusing the power their bodies held.

Vegeta wasn’t the prince Bulma dreamed to meet all her life. This game needed to be over.

**Save**

Before he could land another hit on Goku, Bulma stopped his assault like any other twelve year old girl could.

“Stop right there you shitty little beast!” She shouted in her demanding princess voice. She was a princess in her head too.

She managed to save her friend, momentarily, because the prince focused his ire on her.

He hadn’t stopped at her command, no order was him to follow, saving the word of his father.

It had been the dare in the skimpy girl that had turned his attention. No powerless person had the audacity to address him, less stop him.

**Achievement**

“You brute think you can abuse a kid just because he’s weaker than you?” She advanced on him, finger striking his armored chest. “He’s not fighting you back because he doesn’t want, leave him alone!”

“I think my brother made a girlfriend on earth” the long haired kid joked. But whatever playful tone he had, vanished when the girl eyes landed on him. He had seen that murderous look in his prince eyes on a daily basis.

Whatever achievement the girl think was doing, it was meaningless.

“And what will a weakling like you do to stop me?” Vegeta sneered.

**Level** **up**

Bulma thought she had been fast taking out her gun. It was small, on her hip and charged ready to use. Perhaps if she struck him on surprise he would leave them alone. The idea soon disappeared when she realized Vegeta followed her every move and allowed her the time to point the weapon at him.

The young big man moved forward to her but Vegeta stopped him. Her gaze settled back on Vegeta’s face, only to see a smirk plastered across the prince mouth.

“Shoot your highest” he challenged her.

Bulma’s finger level up her gun at the highest.

**Joystick**

The joystick was stuck, but after a small struggle, fired the charged energy at his destined target. The smirk on the prince it had begun to turn into a ragging laugh but it was cut off when the zip knocked him, sending his body a few yards back from the unmoved girl.

Vegeta eyes darted afresh on her with an expression rare on him. Astonishment. He realized his mistake when it was now on her face a mischievous smirk.

He hated the bitch instantly.

Standing up, quickly than ever, he stood a mere inch away from her face, growling his frustration.

**Player**

With the gun still on her hand, she crossed her arms in front of her chest, wrinkling her pink dress that had black letters attached up on a white cloth. Absently he read Bulma in the galactic tongue. He didn’t know what a Bulma was.

“What? You didn’t think another player could best you? Not only a girl but a ki-less human?” Her hand covered her mouth, failing to hide her laughter on purpose.

Vegeta snarled at her but didn’t move. He knew she had set a new type of game and he didn’t know all the rules.

She bested him.

**Controller**  

The three other saiyans were motionless but all senses focused oh them. They too knew she had the controller in her hand, whatever play she was doing, honor told he had to follow.

The kid stood on her side, proud to have an ally but that only infuriated him more, while the girl placed her weapon back on her hip.

“Come on Goku, lets go to your house” she spoke with a fondness the prince didn’t know existed. His subjects spoke at him with loyal voices because they had to. What had done this third class to gain her undivided devotion?

**Final** **Boss**

As she turn around ready to leave, Vegeta stopped her by the arm. The girl twirled in her spot but she didn’t cowered down. Her eyes were blue flames that burned his skin.

“Who are you?” Vegeta finally asked.

A contented smile touched her lips but it was so brief he almost miss it. She swing her hips and winked at him, “Bulma” she said, before she left for good.

He had meet the final boss at this unknown game and couldn’t win a simple battle, as a new feeling flowed in his veins, Vegeta craved to play her game again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, please point out mistakes or nonsense sentences.


End file.
